Tomato SebasCiel
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Buah tomat mengandung vitamin A dan vitamin C. A untuk Aishiteru dan C untuk Cium pipi bocchan. Penasaran? Silahkan baca :D Warning, fanfic hasil modifikasi tapi ini tetap original dari ide saia :D Enjoy!


**Tomato**

**Disclamer : Yana Toboso**

**Cast : SebasxCiel**

**Genre : a little bit of humor-maybe-, Sho-ai**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, ooc, typo(s) etc**

**A/N** : Yahoooo Narin datang *tebar bunga setaman* setelah lama tak singgah difandom ini, akhirnya saia kembali XD

Ada yang kangen dengan saia :3 *tebar wingku~*

Ah langsung saja, sebenarny ini fic udah punya dua versi Durarara sama Kuroko no Basket, nah sekarang saia (author yg g' kreatif ini) akan membuatny menjadi versi Kuroshitsuji, dengan penyesuaian karakter tentu saja, semoga g' terlalu OOC :')

**Summary **: Buah tomat mengandung vitamin A dan vitamin C. A untuk Aishiteru dan C untuk Cium pipi bocchan.

**Ok, semboyan saia~**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Enjoy Reading Minna-san :)**

Cerita bermula tentang sepasang Majikan-_Butler_ dan tomat? Cerita yang aneh kata kalian? Coba dengarkan dulu.

Baiklah duduk yang manis, aku dengan senang hati menceritakannya untuk kalian. Diam dan perhatikan ya~

Di salah satu kota sibuk di Inggris, sebut saja London. Detailnya disebuah mansion yang mewah megah nan elit. Yang terdapat seorang bocah dan seorang pemuda didalamnya. Hei tenang ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Ini bukan cerita tentang _pedofil shota _asal kalian tahu. Sang pemuda itu adalah _butler _pribadisang bocah. Kece bukan masih bocah sudah punya pelayan pribadi(plak). Dan _butler_nya nurut banget, Cuma dibayar jiwa loh padahal(wooii!).

Bocah manis berambut _navy blue _itu, sedang memandangi meja kerjanya. Melotot kearah tumpukan buah tomat didepannya. Kenapa tomat kata kalian? Pertanyaan cerdas. Ini bukan karena si tuan muda jatuh mlarat dan si _butler_ hanya menyediakan 4 tomat sehat 5 tomat sempurna(salah!). Ya, ini karena tuntutan cerita (plak).

"Sebastian jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu menyediakan tomat-tomat ini untuk _afternoon tea_ku!" sang tuan muda panggil saja, Ciel dengan nama lengkap Ciel Phantomhive menggebrak meja kerjanya."Mana _earl grey_ku dan mana makanan manisnya."

"Ara-ara _bocchan_ apakah anda tahu, bahwa tomat itu baik untuk anak seusia anda." Sang 'Sebastian' tersenyum kearah _bocchan_nya.

"Gezz, aku tidak mau tahu!" Ciel memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Bocchan_ anda ingat jadwal makan sehat yang saya buat beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Hmp." Ciel hanya mendengus kesal.

"Anda ingat juga apa konsekuensinya kalau anda tidak menurut." Sebastian tersenyum ala-ala om pedo didepan sang bocah. Yaha, _good job_ Sebastian gunakanlah selalu pesona mesummu itu. Dengan muka memerah sang tuan muda mengambil buah bulat itu.

"Kupaskan untukku." Perintah Ciel. Eh tomat dikupas? Ciel kau itu terlalu elit atau apa _sih__._ Masa tomat dikupas. Sebastian hanya menghela nafas. _Bocchan_nya ini terlalu sesuatu.

"Lihat dan perhatikan _bocchan_." Si _butler_ iblis yang tampan sekali itu mengambil sebuah tomat.

**Kraus**

Tak ada yang menyuruh, Sebastian menggigit buah itu dengan khidmat. Terbayang tidak bagaimana ekspresi Sebastian yang sedang mengunyah tomat itu. Bibirnya menjadi basah dan tampak sangat seksi. Oh tidak jangan ada yang _nosebleed_ disini.

**Glup**

Sementara sang tuan muda hanya menelan air liurnya. Entah karena jadi bernafsu makan dengan tomat-tomat itu atau karena godaan dari Sebastian.

Lidah Sebastian terjulur, menjilat beberapa biji tomat yang bertengger manis disudut bibirnya. Ah! itu seksi sekali. Mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Ciel, atau mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran kalian, _Readers-san_(dirajam).

Ok, satu buah tomat habis. Sebastian melirik Ciel."Bagaimana _bocchan_ sudah tahu cara memakan tomat yang baik dan benar?" Sebastian hanya menyeringai melihat bocah didepannya berwajah merah dan mungkin berkeringat dingin.

Wajah Ciel memerah padam. Sebastian terlalu seksi dan menggoda dibanding buah-buah tomat itu. Oh tidak, sang Earl yang polosnya kagak ketulungan ini sudah tidak berpikiran suci lagi! Tak sadarkah kau Sebastian, jilatan dibibirmu tadi membuat Ciel seketika kerasukan Grell Sutcliff. Aku tak akan rela Ciel yang imut berubah menjadi _okama_ merah itu. Atau mungkin itu caramu untuk mendapatkan hati sang Earl muda bermata besar ini. Karena tidak hanya jiwanya yang kau raep tapi hatinya juga. Ckckck kau benar-benar setan –tamvan-pedofil-mesum-. Ciel tak bergeming, masih menatap Sebastian tanpa sadar.

"_Bocchan_, kenapa anda diam saja?" seketika Ciel sadar dari lamunannya dan melirik kearah Sebastian yang memasang tampang euh sok bingung.

"Aku tak tau kalau iblis sepertimu bisa makan tomat, aku kira kau hanya memakan jiwa." Kata Ciel dengan nada angkuh. Pffft Ciel, apa pula pernyataan polosmu itu. Kalau mau ngeles dan nggak mau makan tomat tinggal lempar aja keluar terus minta Sebastian bikin _desert _yang manis.

"Ini kan hanya contoh _Bocchan_." Sebastian menghela nafas."Saa, bocchan, ayo makan buah bergizi ini, tomat bisa bikin tinggi juga loh." Harap _Readers-san_ tak mempercayai kata-kata bujuk rayu Sebastian ini. Belum ada penelitian yang mengatakan bahwa tomat bisa bikin tinggi.

Mata Ciel berbinar. Oh Ciel, kau itu kudet atau apa masa kau percaya dengan kata-kata Sebastian ini. Ciel segera mengambil buah tomat itu tanpa ragu. Dalam hati kecilnya yang polos kini tengah bersorak sorai bergembira, akhirnya dia bisa tinggi juga.

**Plup**

Satu buah tomat berukuran sedang masuk bulat-bulat dimulut Ciel. Pipinya yang gembul tambah gembul lagi sekarang. Menggigitnya brutal didalam mulutnya(?). Cairan masam dari tomat itu mengalir menganak sungai disudut bibir Ciel. Sebastian kelewat tanggap, didekatinya sang tuan muda yang masih sibuk mengunyah tomatnya.

**Lick**

Sebuah jilatan disudut bibir Ciel membuat si pemilik bibir terbelalak. Demi semua gigi taring Grell penghuni abadi Taman Lawang(?), Ciel merasa bibirnya tak suci lagi. Dia mendelik kearah Sebastian. Sementara _akuma_ didepannya hanya tersenyum.

"_Ne, bocchan_ tau tidak kalau tomat itu mengandung vitamin A dan C?" Ciel tak menggubris Sebastian, dia membuang muka.

"A untuk Aishiteru ini baik bagi hati _bocchan_." Bisik Sebastian seduktif, Ciel merona."Dan C untuk…" Sebastian menggantung kalimatnya, rupanya Ciel penasaran dia mendongak dengan serabut pink dipipinya.

**Cup**

"_Cium pipi bocchan ." Modus!

**Pesh**

Wajah Ciel merona tak karuan."Ngawur kau Sebastian!" Ciel mendorong kasar wajah Sebastian yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dihadapannya.

Sebastian menyeringai."Oh iya _bocchan_, mulai besok harus belajar tentang buah dan sayur."

"Ke-kenapa?" Ciel kita masih gugup ternyata.

"Sejak kapan tomat bisa bikin tinggi." Demi apa Ciel malu bukan main. Ingin rasanya melempar _butler_nya ini ke sungai Bengawan Solo (jauh!). Tega sekali sih Sebastian mem-PHP-nya. Padahalkan Ciel sudah senang ada harapan untuk bisa tumbuh tinggi.

**The End**

Asdfghjkl! Apaan ini?! #frustation

Biarlah, anggap ini sebagai pembuka saia dari masa hiatus dan kembalinya saia ke fandom kuroshitsuji XD *tebar tomat*

Yang sudah membaca versi-versi sebelumnya saia harap nggak bosan dan mau mereview yang ini juga ya *sujud-sujud*

Ciel : brasa bodoh banget gw di cerita ini #buang muka

Rin : N-ne Shieru, itu bukan bodoh tapi polos.

Ciel : EGP, Sebasuchan bunuh author!

Sebastian : hai (bawa sendok garpu)

Rin : kyaaaaaa! #diseret ke gudang

Prang trang bruak pletak

(author mampus)

Sebastian : saya mewakili author, reviewnya minna~, minna mau kan memberi review demi aku (winku~)

Ciel : Sebasuchan itu menjijikan! Akhir kata, Review please, untuk tanda bela sungkawa untuk author.

Rin : SHIERUUUU HIDOI NA! #gentayangan

Ah iya, minal aidzin wal faidzin, selamat menunaikan hari raya idul fitri bagi yang menjalankan, mohon maaf lahir batin minna .


End file.
